Take a chance
by Selene Garcia
Summary: Sometimes we have to take a chance. And we can't just throw it away. Hahahahahahahahahaha The worst summary ever


**AN:** So good news for you guys (just for you, cause for me it's a bad) I broke my leg hahahahahahahahaha I need to stay home for two weeks hahahaha and I'll post a lot of stories.

.

.

. ** Take a chance**

.

It was that day of the year again. The day that everything in Jack's life is nothing but a blur sad and unfunny.

The day that wake up is more like a duty than a choice. The day that his desire to sleep is bigger than his passion for his work.

And everybody around him knows what this day means to Jack, and how much they shouldn't bother him on this day.

While Jack tries keep his sense of humor, he fights against his own feelings. He fights against the tears. But just untill he gets home.

Back home. He just have lunch and called it a day. The advantage of being the boss.

JAck opens the door and there was her. More beautiful than the last time he saw her. So perfect, stuck in her eternal youth "So... What flowers will be this year?" She asked smiling

"Do you really think I'll spoil the surprise?" Jack answered knowing how much she hates whe he answer her with another question

"John James McCoy!" She said frowning

"Give up" He makes a break "I'm not going to tell you, Claire Kincaid"

"McCoy. Claire McCoy souds better"

"We both know that it won't be possible... So... Don't say it again" Jack says as he kiss her forehead.

Jack smiled sad and got up "Where are you going?" Claire asked

"Buy the damn flowers" His voice was low in a sad and melancholy tone.

It had been sixteen years, and this pain looks worst every year. He just want to end the pain that consumed him. Jack just want to make it stop.

Every year Jack buys differents flowers. Just like her smile wasn't the same. His flowers shouldn't be too.

It was always flowers more bright and cheerful than last year. It's easier to think that the flowers could make her happier

Arriving at your destination, Jack felt his breathing getting heavier "White roses" He smiled "The color is to give you peace... And roses... represents your beauty. I hope you like it"

Jack placed roses near the grave and removed the grasses that covered her name "I miss you" he sighed "I hope wherever you are, you miss me too"

Jack felt increasingly weak "The boy is suffering.'s As if I'm looking in the mirror. Was a case in which he traded three times the wizard. Promotion was to help him, I thought he would feel better ... But it only got worse ... he misses Connie, just how I feel ... Even if your not admitting it, I know that he is gradually destroyed ... I do not know if it will bear it long "Jack looked at the tombstone and ran his hand where his name was written" I miss you ... I love you, Claire. and when my mind is confused and I see you, I know you loved me too . ... You're right Claire McCoy sounds much better "

Jack leaves sighing. Moving away in slow steps, he let his melancholy dominate him.

It's 5pm, a considerable time to go to the bar.

The bar was the solution and the cause of their problems. And Jack kept going there. "Ain't a little early to be drinking?" Jack said as he sat next to a man at the counter

"Who are you to talk about me?"

"I'm still your boss," Jack says patting the shoulder of the younger man, "I'll have the same as he is" he said to hte bartender

"That day of the year again?" Mike said, taking a sip of his drink "Today is how long? Sixteen years? Move on Jack"

"It's been a year, right? Move on, Mike" Jack said as he glanced nothing friendly "is easier said than done, is not it?"

"Why us? ... We fell in love I mean by our assistants and neither one of us knew what could be"

"My life is a lot of 'if's'. If I didn't called Claire. If I gone to the bar that day, if I had let it go ... Maybe she'd still be here," sighed Jack as he grasped the glass "But if you want to compare our situations. Lets compare. Connie moved to LA? Claire died.'s only a few hours in an airplane? die I'd have to review Claire, that if there is life after death "Jack took a sip of his drink," You can have it, embrace it. historico With my luck I'd have to go to Heaven. not compare our situations. Connie still here, tell her, do not make the same mistake I did. You still have your chance ... Do not throw it away "

Mike lifted his gaze to Jack "age difference" was the only thing he said before turning to face the glass

"Really? Are you what? Ten? Nine years older than her?"

"Twelve" Mike sighed

"I was at least twenty years older than Claire. If you do not want to give it a chance, at least do not be feeling sorry for yourself. I was not there to prevent the car crash, but you are here .. . You can prevent a car accident... You just need to want to ... Cause this... It's your choice"

The silence hung between them. All I could hear was the conversations at other tables.

"Car accident?" Mike asked

"A metaphorical" Jack said taking another sip of his drink

Again the silence. A few minutes later Mike gets up leaving a twenty dollar bill on the counter, "Where are you going?" Jack asked almost smiling

"I'm going to stop the car crash," Mike smiled, "I'll take a chance"

Jack smiled wishing you good luck

Even that Jack couldn't be with Claire. He was happy that at least Mike could have a chance. The chance that Jack never had.

.

.

. **THE END**

.

**AN:** Did you guys liked it? So, there's a lot of stories I need to post. And I have two weeks to do it hahahahaha It will be funny to do


End file.
